


Treachery Averted

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: On a mission, Shaak Ti realizes they have been betrayed, and her padawan is in danger.





	Treachery Averted

The instant the liquid touched her lips, Shaak Ti knew that their hosts had been treacherous, and she desperately reached with the Force to pull Atti's cup from his lips. Unfortunately, he had already sipped from it, sparking a deep hunger in her soul for vengeance against those that had dared harm the padawan in her care. The poison would have little effect on her, but for him, it could be deadly.

She was on her feet, and moving to his side in one fluid motion, lightsaber hilt at hand even before the guards could clear holsters on their blasters. She deflected their shots, as Atti blanched, sweat arising on his forehead. Noorian physiology being what it was, the poison was racing through his system, making it hard for him to concentrate, but she managed to coax him out of his chair, get his arm around her waist, and start moving… all while defending them both.

"Padawan-mine, you must hold on. Focus on making your body fight," Shaak told the youth that she had nurtured for a year now. She had them free of the chamber, and moving swiftly down the hall toward their ship, lightsaber singing its defense as new threats appeared.

"Hurts." 

Shaak spared a moment to sink into the youth's part of their bond, hissing at the violent twisting of muscles she could feel. She deflected two shots to bring down a chandelier, whirling them into a small alcove as the sound and debris ricocheting off of it sent the guards for cover. The robe was divested in one swift motion, and she crouched. 

"Back, and don't fret over the lek," she ordered, conveying her intent through the bond. Atti forced his legs and arms to do as needed, still apologizing silently as the lek was trapped between them when he got his legs hooked around her waist, and locked his hands around his own wrists in front of her. Now she could run, at her full speed, a Jedi Knight with a treasure to protect. In this fashion she was able to get them to their ship before the locals had thought to attack it, telling the pilot to get them in the air and away.

"Master," Atti pleaded, the agony spreading even as she pulled him around into her arms, not bothering with the seats as she dropped on the decking.

"Shh, my dear one, shh." She closed her eyes, sinking into the healing she had painstakingly learned, laying one hand along his face. "I will not lose you so soon," she promised him, working to force the poison out of his system.

The pilot had them into hyperspace before she was fully successful, and Atti slept in her arms, cheek against her right lek.

"Do you want us to move him?" the copilot asked.

"No. It's a short jump back to Coruscant; he can stay where he is," she said softly.

The copilot nodded, a soft smile on her face to see the evident care, when both had presented as so serene and contained when they first came aboard for the mission. Shaak could almost feel the flavor of her thoughts, that it was good to see such empathy in a Jedi.

Shaak merely looked down at her padawan and rested against the strain of her efforts to get him clear.

**Author's Note:**

> Atti is the unnamed padawan of Ti's canon, who I began working with in a previous story.


End file.
